To the Future
by Peoplelikeus13
Summary: Magnus takes Jace and Alec through time to what he thinks is the year 1917, but instead of 90 years in the past, they end up 10 years in the future. Set after City of Lost Souls. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Jace was curled up on his bed with a book he had tried to finish, but never seemed to catch any time to. Now, with Isabelle out with Clary, he could maybe finish it.

His phone started buzzing on his bedside table. _Well, so much for this book,_ he thought. Jace put the book down and reached over to get his phone.

"Hello?" he said, not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"JACE! I'VE DONE IT!" It was Magnus, screaming loud enough that Jace had to hold the phone away from his ear.

Jace sighed. "Done what?" he asked. He didn't care what Magnus had done, although he was pretty curious why he had called him. Jace thought Magnus didn't want to talk to the Shadowhunters again since he broke up with Alec.

"I THINK I HAVE INVENTED TIME TRAVEL!" Magnus yelled back. There was a roaring sound in the background. _ Maybe that's why he's yelling,_ Jace thought. Suddenly the roaring stopped and Magnus had quit yelling. "I want you to come down here so I could show you." He sounded pretty excited. "Oh, and also," he added. "Don't bring Alec with you."

Jace grinned like a mischievous teenager on the other side of the phone. Well, he _was _a teenager, so it made sense. "Alright," he promised. A promise he was going to break.

* * *

Jace finally found Alec alone in the training room, throwing knives at the worn out target on the far side of the wall. "Alec!" he called.

Alec, startled by the noise, turned abruptly and threw the knife in his hand toward Jace. It missed his head by inches and stuck into the wall. Jace's eyes widened. "You missed." he said and pulled the knife out of the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Alec strode over to him and took knife Jace held out for him.

"Doesn't matter," Jace said. "We are going on a little trip." His mischievous grin returned.

Alec's voice shook a bit. "Where to?" he asked.

"You'll see." Jace answered.

* * *

"Jace!" Alec was furious. Jace had led him to Magnus's apartment in Brooklyn, the last place he wanted to be.

"What?" Jace asked innocently. "Magnus called and asked me- _us- _to come over."

Alec's fury was decreasing. "He did? Why?"

They were standing outside of Magnus's door. "I don't know," said Jace. "Something about time travel?" Jace pushed the little buzzer next to Magnus's name. His voice sounded through the stairwell. "WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?"

"I do believe you called for a knight and shining armor?" Jace said into the little intercom. He looked down at his clothes. "Or," he amended. "A knight in shining blue jeans."

"Don't flatter yourself, little Shadowhunter." Magnus said and the door swung open. Alec heard Jace growl under his breath. He really didn't like to be referred to as "little". As they went up the steps into the apartment, Alec became aware of just how much time has passed since he had last been there. Magnus was standing in the doorway with an angry expression. He was wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a sparkly emerald-green t-shirt that had LOOK BUT CAN'T TOUCH in white lettering."I thought I told you I didn't want Alec here." he said.

"Well, I couldn't have him moping around the Institute all day now could I?" Jace pushed past Magnus into the apartment. "Now, why did you want us?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Follow me." he said and led them into his study. His study looked the same, even with Chairman Meow asleep on the desk. The back wall was cleared and there were runes on it. It seemed that Magnus had made a portal just a short while ago.

"I believe that I can now travel through time." Magnus explained. "Do you see this?" He held up his wrist to show the boys a little watch-looking device. "I can just enter the year I want to go to, and a portal-" he pointed to the blank wall "-will open, and take me there. That is why I wanted you. I needed a test dummy."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Is that all I am to you? A dummy?"

Magnus blinked. "I thought that was clear to you when we met." He said. "OK, what year do you want to go to? Ooh! We should go to 1917! That was a fun year." He chuckled. He looked at his wrist and started tapping on it. Suddenly, the portal opened, but all they could see was purple. Magnus shrugged and gestured Jace to it. Jace stepped in. Alec stepped in after him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. That honor goes to Cassandra Clare. **

**Follow, review, favorite! If you want me to continue the story, tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was aware of the sensation of falling, and then he hit the ground. Hard. He was also aware he was on top of something.

"Ouch!" Jace was struggling under Alec. "You landed on me!"

"Sorry," Alec said. He quickly got to his feet and helped Jace up. Magnus appeared just behind them, and the portal closed.

"How is it," Jace said as he regained his balance. "That every time you go through a portal, your hair stays exactly the same?"

Magnus reached up and touched his hair and smiled proudly. "Hair gel," he answered. "Now, where are we? " He surveyed his surroundings. Nothing had changed, except that the group was now outside of a different apartment building instead of in Magnus's study. Magnus glanced at his watch-like device. He frowned. "Uh oh," he said.

Alec was beginning to get nervous. "What do you mean "uh oh"?"

Magnus bit his lip and glanced up at Alec. "Bad news. This is not 1917."

"You think?" Jace said and gestured at the cars rushing by. "I don't suppose you know what year we _are _in, do you?"

Magnus looked down at his shoes and muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Jace was tapping his feet on the pavement.

"2017," Magnus said louder. Jace's eyes widened and he said nothing. Alec was now increasingly worried. "Well, do you know where we are?" He asked.

Magnus looked up at him, like he was _really_ looking at him, for the first time. "I believe," Magnus said. "That we are outside my apartment." A grin lit up his face. "Who's up for paying me a visit?"

Jace thought about it for a minute. "I'm up for it. Alec?" He turned to Alec.

Alec nodded, and the group headed for the door. The buzzer still had the name BANE written beside it. Alec started to push it, but Jace held up his hand. Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out his stele, and drew an opening rune on the door. The door opened instantly, and the trio filed inside. Jace did the same to the door that led inside the apartment, and Magnus was the first one in, followed by Jace. Alec was left outside the door to guard. _Why is it always me?_ Alec thought.

Jace walked into the apartment after Magnus. The living room was white with matching furniture, but the furniture had red swirls mixed in. It was very simple, considering Magnus's party-boy lifestyle. They both stood looking around when a girl walked into the room. She had pink headphones on her head and she didn't seem to notice the strangers immediately. She wore a faux fur vest with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, shorts, black leggings, and boots that matched the vest. She had blond hair that reached her shoulders. She was dancing along with the music coming from the headphones. She plopped down on the couch and glanced up at Magnus.

"Hey, Magnus," she said. "Have you finally come out of that room to acknowledge me?" she giggled. Then she did a double take. She looked Jace straight in the eyes, and he noticed her eyes were _very _green. She got up and stood face to face with him. The next thing he knew, she had him pinned to the ground and was sitting on top of him.  
"Who are you?" she demanded. She glanced up at Magnus, who was in a state of shock. "Who is he?" She turned back to Jace.

Alec ran in the door. "I heard yelling. Is everything-"he cut off when he saw Jace pinned to the floor. A girl was on top of him, apparently interrogating him. "Hey, get off of him!" Alec said. The girl looked up and went pale. Her striking green eyes were sad.

"Alec?" she whispered. She was then overthrown by Jace and was thrown to the ground, this time Jace was on top of her. "Jace?" she asked him. Now she looked confused. Jace cocked his head and looked at her.

Magnus was still standing there, but he seemed to have recovered from his shock. "How do you know our names?" he demanded.

"Tia?" a voice drifted through the hall. "I heard yelling. Is everything alright?" A man followed the voice. He was immediately familiar to Alec. He was wearing jeans and a plain brown v-neck t-shirt. He caught sight of the scene before him. "Oh, dear," he whispered.

The girl, Tia, who was still under Jace, craned her neck to look at the man. She said, "Hi, Magnus."

**I know, I know, cliff-hanger. Things will get better in the next chapter... sort of. You'll see in a day or two. In the meantime, favorite, review, follow! Constructive criticism is acceptable! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so the future characters will be referred to as...well, future characters. Ex.: Future-Magnus**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **

* * *

"Please, sit." Future-Magnus gestured to the couches. His eyes were wide, but he kept a straight face.

Jace, on the other hand, was getting very annoyed, mainly because he was _very _confused. "I'm not getting up until I get some answers." He took his hands off of Tia's wrists and crossed his arms.

"Get off me!" Tia shrieked and kicked Jace in a place where no man liked to get kicked.

* * *

They all were sitting in the living room. Alec, Magnus, and a very sick-looking Jace were sitting on one side of the room. Future-Magnus and Tia were sitting on the other side. Jace had an ice pack sitting on his lap, thanks to Tia. She was giggling as she handed it to him.

"Well," Future-Magnus finally broke the awkward silence between them. "I'm sure you must have a few questions."

"Yeah, I have a couple," Jace croaked out. "Is she a mundane?" He pointed to Tia.

Tia rolled her eyes. "No," she said and rolled up her sleeve to reveal the clairvoyance rune on the back of her right hand. That is the first mark a Nephilim is given when they are of age. But, Alec saw no other Marks on her. Surely if she were a Shadowhunter she would have more than one Mark.

"OK, next question," Jace said. "Who is training her?" He asked the question more in awe than in curiousness. He must have been dismayed that a girl took him down.

Future-Magnus snickered. Tia looked at him and a smile played on her mouth. "You are," she said.

Jace opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it. So Magnus said something instead. He turned his head to Tia. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen," she answered. Then, she turned to Future-Magnus. "I still don't understand who these people are, or why they look like people we know."

Future-Magnus sighed. "They _are _people we know, T. They are from the past. Ten years in the past, to be exact. They are also your age. Well, Jace is."

Tia snorted again. "The years have not been kind," she muttered. Future-Magnus shot her a look.

_Gee, _Alec thought. _This Magnus seems to know everything._ Alec decided to speak up. "How did you know we're her age?" he asked.

Future-Magnus looked at him. "I recognized you. You are eighteen years old right now. Debatably, the best year of our relationship." A smug grin lit up his face.

Tia smacked him on the arm. "You don't need to make this gross. And didn't you break up when Alec was eighteen?"

"That is why I said "debatably"." Future-Magnus looked like he _really_ didn't want to talk about the break-up.

Things were quiet again. Jace was just sitting there with his mouth open, trying to comprehend what was happening here. Magnus was silent, his face blank. Alec watched as Magnus looked from Future-Magnus to Tia, and then shake his head slightly.

Alec wanted to know where _he _was. The Future-Alec. "So where am I in all of this?" he asked. "The future-me, I mean."  
Tia looked up, and then at Future-Magnus, who bit his lip. "Well," Future-Magnus looked down at the floor. Alec was getting a bad feeling. "You're dead." Future-Magnus looked at Alec with a pained expression.

Magnus nearly fell out of his seat. "What do you mean he's _dead_?" He looked scared. Alec stared at him. Did he really care still care about Alec, after all that had happened?

Future-Magnus said nothing. Tia looked at Alec with a horrified face. "It was my fault," she whispered.

"T," Future-Magnus looked at her. "Don't start."

Tia ignored him. "I didn't get there quick enough."

"Tatiana!" Future-Magnus's eyes were blazing. Tia jumped at the use of her full name. "It was _not _your fault!"

Magnus's eyes widened. "Tatiana?"

Future-Magnus glowered down at his shoes. "OK," he said half to himself. "Tia, why don't you take Jace and Alec to your room? I think I need to have a talk with...myself." He furrowed his eyebrows at this last word. Tia shrugged and gestured for Jace and Alec to follow her down the hall.

* * *

Tia led the boys to a room at the very end of the hall. She turned the knob and went inside. It was a relatively small room, but not quite so small that they couldn't all fit with room for many more. The walls were orange with posters of mundane movie stars and things a normal mundane teenager would have in her room. The bed was on the other side of the room with a light pink nightstand on the next to it. Then he saw it.

There, up against the wall next to the door, was a tank with the biggest tarantula Alec had ever seen. It was just sitting there, staring at them as they walked in. Alec let out a little shriek and grabbed Jace's arm.

Tia giggled. "Fantasia is the reason you never came into my room," she said.

"Fantasia? You mean that- that _thing_ has a name?"

"Of course she does. And, don't worry so much. I trained her to only bite people on my command. She is so smart."

"How, exactly, do you train a spider?" Jace asked, detaching himself from Alec and walking over to get a better look at the thing. Fantasia jumped at the glass when she saw Jace put his face to it. He stumbled backwards.

"She never liked you, though. You were the only one I couldn't get her to leave alone." Tia smirked.

"But everyone likes me," Jace said. "Why doesn't this thing like me?"

"For starters, you keep calling her a _thing_. Also, she got loose _one time_ and you end up sitting on her. She bit you, in a highly personal area, then you started chasing after her yelling with a magazine." Tia swatted him on the arm.

"Hey! If a spider bites my personal areas, I have to fight back." Jace started wandering around the room, picking up things and then putting them back. Alec promptly moved away from the spider tank.

He looked at Tia. "What happened to me?" he asked. "How did I die?"

Tia looked at him. "I'm not allowed to tell you. But I can tell you that it was two months ago and Jace hasn't stopped mourning yet. Well, neither has Magnus." She walked over to her nightstand and picked up a picture. She gestured for Alec to join her.

She was holding a picture of all three of them, Future-Magnus, Tia, and Future-Alec. Alec could see that he had gotten older while Magnus had stayed the same. Tia must have been holding the camera because she was closer than Alec and Magnus. They were outside the Institute and Magnus was next to Alec, giving him bunny ears with his fingers.

Tia giggled at the picture. "That was taken about a year ago. You two were acting crazy but seemed to pull it together for the picture, sort of. After this was taken, we started walking home singing One Direction."

_Who is One Direction? _Alec thought.

Jace looked at the picture. "How long have you lived here?"

"Three years," Tia answered. "I came to live here when I was fourteen. It was the only way Magnus could protect me." She looked down.

"Protect you from what?" Alec asked.

Tia shook her head. She wasn't going to tell them. "Well, did Alec train you?" Jace was trying to weasel out of another awkward silence.

"Yes. You did, and Alec did, and Isabelle also hired me my own personal trainer. Not that Alec wasn't already personal enough. Either way, it didn't work out too well." She giggled.

"OK," Jace said. "What did I do?"

Tia snorted. "You didn't do anything. I did it." She leaned in closer and whispered "I'm going out with him." She put a finger to her lips. "Shh." She leaned up again.

Jace cocked his head. "Did Alec and Magnus adopt you?" he asked. Alec hit him on the back of the head.

"Yes, they did." Tia leaned against the door. "Man, you should have seen Nick – I mean my _trainer_ – when I had to explain to him that I had two dads. His reaction was hilarious." She turned the door knob. "I guess we should get back to the living room before Magnus kills...himself...?" She paused to consider what she just said. Then she just shrugged and went out the door, Jace and Alec following closely.

* * *

**Alright, what did you guys think? I know you guys hate me for killing Alec, but don't worry, I will make it better. I will post what happened with the two Magnus's later. Favorite, follow, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the final chapter, :( It is really good, at least I think so. I'm planning on doing another story after this, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

After the trio left, Future-Magnus led Magnus to his bedroom, which did not change much in ten years. There were a lot more pictures than Magnus had, though. He picked one up off a table and studied it. It was Tia and Alec at the Institute. Alec was on his knees as Tia held a knife to his throat while also kissing his cheek. Alec had a defeated smile on his face.

"Jace took that picture a few months ago," Future-Magnus was explaining. "Tia was reading in the library and they took her book from her, so she chased them with her throwing knife. She caught Alec first." He chuckled.

"Is that really-"Magnus started.

"The infant that was left on your doorstep seven years ago?" Future-Magnus finished. "The very same. And it was seventeen years ago for me."

Magnus was dumbstruck. He never thought he would see that little girl again. "Why is she here?" He asked.

"A demon killed her family. Her parents, her sister, even her pets. And I do believe you know which demon." Future-Magnus looked at him expectantly.

Magnus knew exactly the demon that would kill her family, so he decided to change the subject before it got out of hand. "I see that I decided to forgive Alexander," he said indicating all the pictures.

"Yes," Future-Magnus said. "You did."

Magnus just nodded. He didn't know why he would forgive Alec. Not after what Alec had done.

As if Future-Magnus could read his thoughts, he said, "You miss him. You have missed him every day since that night. And he has missed you, too. You go on missing him for a long time after this, and then he shows up at a party for the Chairman. That's when you forgive him. But you need to forgive him sooner. Maybe if you had, things would be different, and I would have him right now." Future-Magnus took a picture off of the nightstand next to the bed. It was a picture of Alec and Magnus on their European vacation. Magnus had burned all the other pictures, but not that one. "Go now," Future-Magnus was saying. "Tell him how much you miss him."

Magnus looked up at him. "I suppose I waited too long, huh?"

Future-Magnus nodded and chuckled again. Then the two went back in the living room.

* * *

"OK, I forgot to ask you," Jace was saying. They were all sitting in their former positions in the room. The two Magnus's had rejoined the group. "Where are Clary and Isabelle? And Simon?"

Tia looked at Future-Magnus with a longing look. "Can I tell them, pleeeeease?" She pleaded. Future-Magnus nodded. "OK, right now," Tia continued. "You and Clary are taking care of Charlotte, Isabelle is probably doing some kind of paper work and Simon is out with his idiot friends, who I am _way _smarter than." She looked at Jace, who was still taking it all in. Before he could get a word out, the buzzer rang. Future-Magnus got up to answer. A moment later, a man with blond hair and a serious expression walked in, and Future-Magnus went into another room.  
"Hi, Jace!" Tia called. At the sound of his name, Future-Jace turned to look at Tia, but his eyes didn't get to her. Instead, his gaze rested on the three strangers seated on the couch. His mouth dropped open.

"By the Angel," he whispered.

Jace got up and faced his future self. They both walked in a circle in the middle of the room, examining each other. "Man, Tia," Jace said. "You were right. I did let myself go."

"That's what losing your _parabatai_ does to you." Future-Jace retorted. Then he looked to Alec, who was staring wide-eyed at him. Future-Jace cocked his head and smiled at him. "Hello," he said.

Alec said nothing, only stared at him. Future-Jace got pretty bored of this. "Bane!" he called. "Is it ready yet?"

Future-Magnus came back into the room carrying a little toy that spun around and made noise. It also flew around the room. He handed it to Future-Jace, who smiled. "Lottie should love this." He said.

After he left, Jace turned to Tia. "Who's Lottie?" he asked.

"The little red-headed, golden-eyed two-year-old that you call your daughter." She answered. "I got to name her."

Jace smiled. "Does she look more like Clary or me?"

Tia just smiled wide. "Yes," she said.

"What about Izzy and Simon?" Alec asked. He wanted to know what happened to his sister.

"Izzy took the job as Head of the Institute when your mother stepped down. Simon is just sad. He wants to visit her at work, but the poor guy can't even go inside. Actually, it is kind of funny when you watch." She giggled.

Future-Magnus sat down next to Tia. "We are working on that little problem," he said. "Hey, did you show Alec Fantasia?"

"Yes," she said, smiling.

"How did that go?"

Tia broke out laughing. "He screamed like a little girl! I thought he was going to jump out the window!" She almost fell on the floor laughing. Alec blushed a deep red, which made her laugh even harder.

"OK, no," Jace said. "It wasn't a little girl scream. It was more of a manly girl scream." He started laughing, too.

They all sat there, laughing at Alec's expression."I think that it's time to go," Magnus said when he calmed down. "There is no telling how many time anomalies we have caused already." He stood up, followed by Jace and Alec. Tia and Future-Magnus stood up as well.

Before Alec could take a step toward the door, Tia ran over to him and threw her arms around him. She was squeezing rather hard, but Alec felt shock more than anything.

"Tia," Future-Magnus said. "Let go of him." Tia still hugged him. "Now, Tatiana, if I can control myself, you can."

"You're right," She said and detached herself from Alec.

Future-Magnus walked over to where Alec was standing. He shrugged. "What the hell," he said and grabbed Alec's shoulders and kissed him, full on the mouth.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Tia shrieked and ran out of the room.

They broke apart and Future-Magnus winked at Alec, who was an even deeper red than he was before. By then, Jace was already out the door and missed the whole thing. Alec walked slowly out the door to join him.

Magnus was the last to leave. "Hey," he said to Future-Magnus. "He's mine."

Future-Magnus just dropped a half-apologetic shrug. "Can you blame me? I haven't been kissed like that in over two months."

Magnus just rolled his eyes and went out the door to where Jace and Alec were standing.

* * *

The portal opened and Jace, Alec, and Magnus were back in their own time. Alec still felt a little disoriented from kissing the future-Magnus.

"Well, that was an adventure," Magnus said.

"Yes, it was," Jace agreed. "I believe I will go home now. Alec?"

"Right behind you." Alec started to walk out the door of the study after Jace, but Magnus grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and started to lead Alec out of the study and into the bedroom. Jace gave them both a disgusted look and went on his way. Alec was beginning to think this would be a long, beautiful night.

* * *

**2017**

Alec was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was some weird movie about this young boy with a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt, and he was studying to become a wizard.

"Tia?" he called to his daughter. "What is this movie?"

"What don't you like it?" Tia came in the living room and sat down on the couch next to Alec. "It's Harry Potter. It's awesome."

Alec rolled his eyes and heard the door open. As he got up to look for who it was, a strange feeling came over him, like he had been here before. When he got to the door, he found he was face-to-face with his past self.

* * *

**Alright, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Also, I want to know who wants me to do Tia's story. It will be a lot longer than four chapters, I promise. Plus, anything you were confused about in this story will get cleared up. It would also have the characters that weren't in this story. So, review, follow, favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

**Author's Note-**

**So, I have the first chapter of Tia's story written, but I'm having trouble putting a title to it. If you have any ideas about what to call the story, PM me or put it in the reviews, whatever you want to do, and I'll choose a winner. **

**Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you'll like the next one I'm writing. Don't worry; I'm planning on making it a lot longer. **

**XOXO,**

**Peoplelikeus13**


End file.
